moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Davrin Wallcroft
Davrin Lavernius Wallcroft was a well-known member of The Silver Sigil and patron of the War College of Boralus, a reknowned center for the education of Strategists. He participated in numerous notable campaigns under various banners of the Grand Alliance, more often than not in an advisory capacity. He was previously the Master of Arms to the Order of the Golden Hawk, but due to its dissolution Davrin had been offering strategic advice and aid to any who come to seek him out. After a time, he was contacted by the Silver Hand Chapter of Stormwind, who requested his aid in reforms and training, along with assistance in planning their campaign to Kalimdor. He served with the Silver Hand in the auxiliary role of Legate. He eventually left the Silver Hand Chapter and formed his own organization, aptly named The Silver Sigil, which was based in Kul'Tiras. Davrin's vision was to mentor students and gather together the best political and military strateigists versed in the ideals and art of war and peace. Sadly, Wallcroft went missing while the organization was still in its infancy, and his wherabouts is still unknown. His devoted friend, Dr. Feleina Durthan tried to keep it going for him in the hopes that he would return, but after her own death, the organization had no leadership or active members and so it dissolved. Davrin Wallcroft is sorely missed among his peers and friends, most of all, the late Dr. Durthan, who named her first born son, Davrin Durthan, after him. - Dr. Feleina Naylor-Durthan Physical Description Davrin Wallcroft is the picture of a military scholar, never failing to hold to the stereotypical image of a Strategist. An officer of the old admiralty, Davrin stands tall; his posture strictly kept straight as a reflection of his passion for decorum. His height is further complemented by his lithe build. He lacks the musculature of the average military man, and he didn’t quite have the heroic handsomeness that was so typical in most others. He manages only slight muscle tone, and a well kempt appearance. Most regard him as a cheerful old man, probably nearing the age of 60. He wears a silver monocle over his right eye. This draws most to notice that his eyes are a deep gray color. The old fellow has a habit of closing his eyes gently when he smiles. His mouth is framed by a carefully tended goatee of shining silver, which is carefully trimmed to form a diamond at his chin. His eyebrows are carefully crafted to appear pointed at their ends, a tradition of graduates of the War College of Boralus in Kul’Tiras. His straight, silver hair forms a widow’s peak above his brow, and trails from there at varying lengths. To either side of his face fall two silver curtains of hair, each carefully maintained to appear perfectly symmetrical. The rest of his hair is pulled to his crown, where first it is pinned into a bun concealed beneath an ornamental hat like the tacticians of old, and then let to fall as a ponytail at mid-length ending just below his shoulderblades. Were he to remove the ornamental hat and pin, his silver hair would trail almost to his waist. Even with his martial training, he avoids heavy armor. He typically wears a very antiquated set of light, ornamental, blue armor which has an intricate gold trim. If he is attending a formal function, he typically wears ornamental robes of Pandaren style. His antiquated taste in dress reflects his appreciation of times past, and a fondness of the old ways. On an ordinary day, Davrin typically carries around a duelist’s rapier. And very occasionally, only when acting as a strategist or diplomat, he is seen carrying his notorious Goose Wing fan, a trinket carried by all graduates of the War College as a symbol of the ease with which they control a battlefield. Personality Davrin is characterized by his uniformly presented cheerful behavior, his value for professionalism and decorum, and his well developed postconventional morality. Those who know him expect to see a bright smile on the old gentleman's face whenever in public. His tone is usually bright, and is always conducted in an extremely diplomatic manner. In private, or when he is not participating in the activities of the public, he gives way to his more introverted side, remaining quiet and observant when possible. He also has a bit of a reputation for being brutally honest when asked either for his opinion or advise. Despite all of this, Davrin's true nature is extremely cynical. Those who know him personally know the old man to regularly critique the poor decisions or uncouth behavior of others. His has a fervent distaste for those who display pride not tempered with humility. He is particularly critical of those in positions of power, though this is not to say he has an issue with authority. History Childhood Davrin is a native of Arathi, born in Stromgarde to parents of humble stature. By the time he was 10 years old it had become known to many in the trade quarter of the city that he displayed a knack for quick thought and higher-order logic unbeseeming the child of commoners. As whispers of the prodigal child spread, a local military officer (with little else to do in an era between wars) took interest in him and decided to test Davrin's military aptitude. Davrin was presented with an open-ended question: "What is the best way to win a war?". Despite the young boy having been told of the importance of pleasing the officer with the promise of a bright future, his childlike naivete led him to answer more honestly than his family would have hoped. "It's probably best to avoid war altogether, isn't it?" he had replied. His passing the officer's test led him to a quick, overwhelming reknown amongst the tacticians of Stromgarde's forces, and shortly thereafter his being enrolled in the War College of Boralus. Adolescence By the age of 13, Davrin was actively studying abroad in Boralus, Kul'Tiras, and was developing a new understanding of his place in social strata. The lowborn child of Stromgardian merchants was out of his element in the proud and then-thriving nation of Kul'Tiras. His classmates frequently berated him for his poverty, and took to calling him "Silver" in reference to his all-but-empty coinpurse. Despite this, he took pride in his humble beginnings, and his unlikely ascention to the playing field of the children of nobles. He spent a good deal of his time and effort working hard to prove his superiority, and in the process developed a deep-seated disposition against those who are overtly prideful. (( Additional College History, Work in Progress )) Adulthood At the age of 23, Davrin watched alongside the rest of Azeroth as the events surrounding the prelude to the First War unfolded. Now a fully-fledged member of the College, Davrin and his colleagues began preparation upon foreseeing the eventual formation of a large-scale coalition to combat the terrible new threat to Azeroth. And so, when the Alliance of Lordaeron was formed just before the Second War, the young tactician went with along with the volunteer taskforce fleet to be stationed on the shores of Lordaeron along with various other allied fleets. One war would always come to follow the last, and upon the outset of the Third War, Davrin found himself returning to Lordaeron as a volunteer to help evacuate unafflicted pockets of Lordaeron's populace, and during this time he gained his first proper bit of reknown among the allied banners of the North. He served in various other campaigns, with a minor role in an advisory capacity. Then without a word, as the war began to draw to a close, Davrin vanished into seclusion. He has only recently made his return to society, and is largely unknown to the new banners of the Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Order of the Golden Hawk Category:Silver Hand Chapter